


14/Octubre/2018 – Conceptos

by Lu_Chou



Series: Diario de Rei [7]
Category: Free!
Genre: Almas gemelas, FICTOBER2018, Fictober, Fictober 2018, M/M, Soulmates, dia 14, fictober18, reigisa - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-02 22:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16314113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_Chou/pseuds/Lu_Chou
Summary: Día 14 del Fictober con el prompt "Almas gemelas"





	14/Octubre/2018 – Conceptos

Estoy consciente que desde niño fui muy peculiar, las cosas que les llamaban la atención a los demás niños a mi simplemente no me atraían, y muchas de ellas las consideraba tediosas y hasta ridículas. Precisamente por eso no era muy popular, encontrando en los libros el compañero ideal para mi paso escolar.

Me encantaba entrar a la biblioteca e ir en búsqueda de algún libro que me despertara la curiosidad y necesidad de devorarlo; en muchas ocasiones ese libro me llevaba a otro, ante la obligación que yo sentía de saber más. No había algo que me gustara más que el olor de la biblioteca y de un libro nuevo. De esa manera crecí, por lo tanto para mi lo único existente era aquello comprobable, palpable, medible y calculable por eso la idea del amor y de situaciones o sentimientos parecidos, me resultaba inverosímil e imposible.

En cierta ocasión, en la clase de literatura explicaban el concepto de “Alma gemela”. Esa idea me pareció incluso más tonta e imposible. Cómo podrían creer real la idea de que en este mundo hubiera una persona ideal para otra. Mientras más lo analizaba, más ridículo me resultaba y por supuesto, completamente irreal.

Luego llegó Nagisa y las cosas cobraron sentido. Él trajo lo que me hacía falta sin saber. Y es que en cuanto permití que él entrara en mi vida, sin que me diera cuenta comencé a pensar sobre el concepto de “Alma gemela”.

Antes ya había mencionado que su manera de ver la vida cambió la mía, pero no había profundizado en eso. Cuando nos conocimos todo se completó, lo que me faltaba llegó y lo que necesitaba me fue otorgado.

Desconozco si eso es ser un alma gemela, aún sigo meditándolo, aunque creo que el amor que siento por Nagisa puede entrar sin problema en el concepto. Todavía me falta tener el valor para contarle todas estas cosas, a aquel que me ha inspirado. Estoy seguro que le gustaría saber, porque su naturaleza es curiosa.

Mi pequeño Nagisa es hermoso.


End file.
